Sharina Kell
Sharina Kell was a powerful Catalyst. Sharina was born first as a half-elf in 4593. She joined the Watchers as a young woman, and there received training in Motion, Seeking, and Illusion. After several severe infractions of interference in the Planar Wars, Sharina was outcast from the Watchers. She then joined Whitefire, and fought with them for several years before determining they were hypocrites, and betrayed them for Darkhammer. Late in the Planar Wars, Sharina was killed in the service of Darkhammer by Whitefires. Sharina was then reborn as a song elf on Lezaria. She had the misfortune of being reborn before the Planar Wars again, and her father had restored to her the memories of her former life. He had even named her after her past life. None too eager to go through the Planar Wars a second time, she joined Conclave and did her best to stay low during the early stages of the war, masking her aura to prevent anyone from realizing she was as powerful as she was. Once the point of her past life's death came, she attended her own funeral. But the Planar Wars were raging on worse than ever before. Sharina decided it was time to do something about it, and working out a temporary alliance between Darkhammer and Conclave, she went on a mission for them both to infiltrate Tempest and track down the creators of the Wheel of Chaos. Teaming up with Suzcecoz Ilawi, she found them after a lengthy search. With the Planar Wars over, she decided to take a well-deserved vacation and stayed out of faction politics for over a hundred years. Instead she became involved with the Lezarian Council, and became the representative of the Windriders and later of Taverak. In 4814, however, she decided it was time to get involved again, and declared her allegience for Darkhammer, giving them the translations she had made of the Tinean books from Sheenvale. After being scared witless by Riven and Suzcecoz, Sharina and Lakisval skipped time and ended up residing in Timeline Linear-Beta for a time. She was returned to Linear-Alpha by Jami, and later met up with Lakisval again through the magic competition. In the meantime, she had gathered Darkhammer together again, taken control of Whitefire, and set up a new base of operations on Daresa. Sharina won the Energy event at the competition, and spent her wish upon being immune to control, which might have turned out to have been a bad idea, but it did remove the immediate threat of Jami's control which he had placed in her mind but a few weeks previously. In 4816, Sharina became a demon in the Abyss. She was an ardent demon -- an energy mage -- and soon discovered that her Talents went beyond what she had originally believed. Although her powers weren't as focused as many mages, they encompassed a broad range of abilities. After attaining demonhood, Sharina became more and more sadistic, pleasuring in the torture of angels and betrayal of those who were once her friends. She became an angel again when she hooked up with Aitur's Lightning Mage rebirth. Sharina managed to take over the universe at one point, and adjusted the rebirth system to no longer allow non-linear rebirths. Sharina was eventually killed, and reborn as Kasha, with no memory of her past life. Category:Elves Category:Catalysts Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Lezaria